The invention relates to a method for operating a drivetrain of a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a system for operating a drivetrain of a motor vehicle.
A generic method for operating a drivetrain of a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2009 005 378 A1. At least one variable, which quantifies and/or influences a movement of the motor vehicle is ascertained, and an all-wheel drive of the motor vehicle is activated as a function of the variable. In particular, a sensor is provided for detecting a wheel slip on a continuously driven primary axle, with the all-wheel drive and a secondary axle being activated in response to a detected wheel slip on the primary axle.
EP 2 308 711 B1, EP 2 243 653 A2, US 20 120 021 864 A1 and DE 10 2010 046 235 A1 respectively show a drivetrain of a motor vehicle which has an activatable all-wheel drive. Common to the disclosed drivetrains is the provision of a clutch on an activatable secondary axle to allow separation of an axle drive, provided on the secondary axle powered in all-wheel drive, from a power flow between the wheels arranged on the secondary axle.
EP 0 241 382 B1 shows a rear axle for a motor vehicle with a clutch by which an axle drive, provided on the rear axle, can be separated from a power flow between the two rear wheels.